The Means to My End
The Means To My End is a one-shot written by Zam about an alternate universe in which Nicole didn't leave Ever After High or University for adventure, and had instead repressed her feelings about her destiny until she finally snapped. The narrative itself takes place sometime after Hank Morgan arrives in Camelot and is implied to happen at the same time of the events of 'If He has Erred, on His Head be It', though in an alternate universe. drabble Nicole had once confessed, in confidence and on multiple occasions, that her destiny has not been everything she dreamed it would be. Where was the adventure? The romance? The chivalry? Screw the destiny. She was going to find the adventure herself. She took her dogs, her sword, her armor and left. What she did that night, they called it desertion, they called it treason. And someone has to make her answer for it. the means to my end i''' He finds her eventually. She’s in a small town just outside of the kingdom, drinking up a storm with her friends. Are they even her friends? Lance has observed her being with them for months, but you can never be sure with a band of criminals. Her hair is cut short, barely brushing her shoulders, and she’s wearing a white blouse and trousers. No need for her armor right now—but she’s no doubt traded her now-tarnished bronze armor for more practical leather ones like other mercenaries would. One by one, her companions trickle out of the tavern, either to their rooms into the inn or somewhere else that Lance can’t bother to care about. It’s Nicole he’s here for. '''ii She sees him from the corner of her eyes, interrupting her from her thoughts. The next thing she sees is the gun in his hand. So, the Yankee has arrived. "Lance." His eyes are so soft, pleading. She can almost imagine that they're just children again. "Nicole, I've come to take you home." "Camelot isn't my home anymore." His hand gestures wildly, around the walls and ceiling of the pub they're in. "This isn't the place for someone like you, Nicole." "And you know the place for people like me?" Nicole snaps back. "Is it the gallows, Lance? What do they do to enemies of the crown these days?" Lance takes one sure step closer to her, the gun still at his side. He takes her arm in hand. "Stop playing this game, Nicole. I beg you." Nicole tries to walk away from him, but he stops her. Her gaze shifts to him. "We both know this isn't a game, Lance." For a moment, they share a glance and a glimpse at another time. A lake, a meadow, running down the stairs. His hand drops from her sleeve. No more running, Nicole. "Attacking the King's knights is treason. You and I both know what has to happen next," Lance says. "But… if you come back with me now, I think we can plead your case. You have your destiny after all." She can barely hide her offense. "It's not that easy." "It can be." Nicole exhales sharply. "Then maybe it is. But I don't want my destiny, Lance. Not anymore. Not when I have my heart to follow." Lance grimaces. "You could have just left, you know. Why everything else? Did you really need to go out that dramatically? And why the banditry? Complete one-eighty for someone who used to be a Knight of the Round Table." "That's just coincidence," Nicole replies. "I wanted out of my destiny, and that was where I found myself." He makes a bitter laugh. "So now you're Robin Hood." She mimics his laugh. "Pretty much. Who else can I be?" "You can be many things. You can be a deserter and a traitor. You can be the daughter of Sir Kay. You can be Nicole. Destiny will let you live, but do you think the laws of our kingdom will?" Her voice is breathy, exasperated, true. "Do you?" "I want you to live. I want Nicole ''to live. What happened to my best friend?" She shakes her head. "Nothing. I am still your best friend. Just as I am still a traitor." "And because of that, I can't let you live." Nicole takes a slow step back, distancing herself from him. "What changed, Nicole? You used to be the most dedicated of us all. Forgive the term but, you were the ''Royal of the bunch. " "If this is your idea of convincing me, you're even worse with words than I remember." "It was never easy to convince you of anything." She doesn't know whether to be scared or concerned. "You seem so dedicated to making sure I die today, Lance." Lance speaks as if convincing her, or even himself. "This is on you, Nicole. You have an out. Just take it." She takes a step forward, closer to him. "If my destiny tells me that I should live…" She moves towards him slowly, barely feet away. "Then I won't." She practically yells it at him. She takes his hand, she takes the gun, and presses it to her heart. She feels it in the warmth of his touch, in the surety that flows in her veins as their hands meet. She decides destiny. Finally, she meets his eyes. "So be it." He says in finality. He raises the gun, just under her chin. Pull the trigger, Nicole's eyes seem to say. Do it. I dare you. Perhaps in some other universe, some other world, it wouldn't have come to this. He wouldn't have a gun pressed to her throat and she wouldn't be wondering to herself if she's ready to truly, actually, die. The gun shifts higher, to her forehead. It's a tentative motion, as if he is determining which will kill her faster, which will hurt more, which will hurt less. He takes a sharp breath, and Nicole holds hers. They wait for the shot, but the shot never comes. Lance draws back, the gun down to his side. "I can't," he mutters breathlessly. He falls to his knees, gasping for air, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt to find room to breathe. "I can't do it," he gasps again. The sound of the gun slamming on the floor is louder than any gunshot Nicole will ever hear. He looks up at Nicole. "I can't do it." She steps toward him in response, her eyes soft as she drops to her knees to match Lance du Lac at his level. Her hand moves to hold his face gently. They stay that way for a while; a boy on the ground, a gun at his side and breathing heavily, and a girl on her knees, holding him close to her. In some other world, would they still end up here? After a while, Nicole stands and turns to walk way, but Lance catches her hand in his when she tries to let him go. Lance looks up at her but she can't bring herself to look back at him. Her breath comes out like a sigh. "What will you tell them?" What will you tell the Knights? What will you tell the King? What will you tell Camelot? Lance's hand slips out of Nicole's as he tries to stand. He tucks his gun back beneath his waistband. "What's there to say? I couldn't do it." He turns his body to face her. He holds out his hand. The fear in Nicole's face is still there, but slowly it becomes something softer. She doesn't take his hand, but instead pulls him for a final embrace. "Change the world," Lance whispers into her ear. "Nicole Knightley." Notes * The story is intentionally meant to parallel Chivalry Isn't Dead Yet, if only through implications. ** Both take place in the same town, actually. TMTME is just less explicit about it. ** Nicole is once again with her gang from CIDY even in an alternate universe. ** Another special Nicole encounter during her vigilante/mercenary/bandit/adventurer days. In the same town. With the same people accompanying her + one person from her past that she never really expected. * Details of Nicole's criminal record: ** Nicole left Camelot, was stopped on her way and had to incapacitate some guards to get out. She was never very good at using her words. ** She falls into the vigilante/mercenary/bandit/adventurer. While it's not often, she has found herself on the other side of the law every now and then. ** Her gang occasionally robs from a few bougie travelers. It's a Robin Hood thing. Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's Scribbles Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction